Between Past and Future
by Iduun
Summary: What if the predetermined future could be changed? What if making sure that something horrible never happens was in hands of one person only? Would someone sacriface their happiness to save the world? ByakuranxOCxYamamoto
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello. This is my second attempt at writing fanfic. I believe I posted this one few years ago, but got easily distracted and stopped writing it after second chapter. The idea never died thought.

I also feel obligated to tell you that it's gonna be much darker than previously planned. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All right to that belong to Amano Akira.

The main character of this story thought is all my creation. ^^

**Prologue**

The sun was already setting, casting a long shadow over a forest and coloring it the darkest green. It was within that very forest that the base of the NWP was hidden. NWP stood for New World's Peace. They were the organization that kept protecting regular but also not so ordinary people against the tyranny of Millefiore Mafia Family .- The group of criminals that not so long ago had taken over the world through oppression and fear..  
Slowly and steadily they destroyed governments of countries all over the world and took over. Those that fought for freedom were either killed or sought protection from NWP – the last standing opponent to that pointless dictatorship.  
Yet their hideout got discovered… Having no time to move everything somewhere safe, someone had to be sacrificed so that the others could escape…

Two lone figures stood beside the window looking at the smoke coming between trees and out into the open sky. Enemy forces put everything on fire so that no one could escape. The view was indeed saddening. Smaller one out of the two turned from it and put some distance between herself and the windows. There was nothing else that could be done to change what was to come. He would come… that much was certain, for he would want to watch the fall of the last obstacle. NWP would never be the same having lost their Leader.  
Much taller person came to stand in front of the smaller one.  
"Ina-chan…"said the person.  
"I'm afraid, Shou-chan." the girl said, stepping a little closer and wrapping her arms around the larger form of the man.  
"We were planning this for last two years. You know it's the only way." He said trying to sound convincing – to himself or her, he did not know. "As our Leader you know best, that He would not come for anyone else. It had to be us." he added playing with girl's hair.  
Ina looked up at him and caught his eyes. "I know. That's not what I meant… What if something goes wrong?" she asked and pulled away.  
His eyes softened. "You need to have faith my friend." The man reached under his shirt and pulled out a pendant. "I want you to give it to him if he ever comes to deserve it." he said handing object to a lot younger girl. A lone tear escaped her eye.  
They both knew the time has come when loud footsteps could be heard from outside the room.  
With loud crashing sound the doors were destroyed.  
A few squadrons burst into the room and took position around the pair.  
"Hooo~~~ Look what we have here~~"sounded an overly cheery voice. Both Ina and her companion stood still not moving even an inch. They were scared... not of the enemy but simply scared. Just like when you find yourself in situation that puts everything you know in danger. It's very human to get scared.  
Then they saw him as he came inside - the Leader of Millefiore Family – Byakuran –The man responsible for all the suffering and disruption in the world. His sick ambitions of world's domination ruined the current time. People without power were either killed or they starved to death on the streets while those few who had enough resolution to light their flames lived in luxury. That disgusted Ina the most. All of that was this man's fault. Where ever he appeared the death and destruction followed him.  
When Ina was still a little girl she believed that maybe someday the good would win...but that never happened... And now NWP - the last standing righteous organization was going to fall for she had no doubt that he would track down her Family and kill them all and there was nothing she could do at the moment to protect them from Byakuran and his wrath.  
Ina noticed Shouichi looking at her briefly. It was almost time.  
"My dear Ina-chan~~~~ How does it feel to lose?~~" asked Byakuran.  
"I have yet to experiance that feeling you fiend!" she sneered at the comment.  
The white haired man opened his eyes at her hostile tone. His smile immediately dropped and as he waved his hand Millefiore forces seized Shouichi, knocking him to the ground. He fell with a thud.  
"Don't test my patience little girl." he spit. "Now tell me where it is. Where did you hide it?"  
Ina stiffened. Of course he would ask that. After all, when she escaped she took it with her.  
After a moment Byakuran sighed. "My, my.~~~Don't you care what happens to Shou-chan?"  
The girl looked up at him then and cristal blue met lavender.  
Before anyone could react she raised her hand showing what rested on her wrist. It looked like some kind of device slightly resembling a watch. The numbers on the front were falling rapidly as if counting.  
Byakuran's eyes widened immediately.  
"I assume you figured out what it is." Ina said with a sad smile. She gave her friend a brief glance and looked back to Leader of the current world. "Mark my words, Byakuran... I am going to destroy you. That is a promise."  
"Wait!"he shouted obviously afraid, but it was already too late.  
With a bright light Ina disappeared.

Mafia Boss stalked over to Shouichi and grabbed him by his collar. Bringing him to his level he shouted "Where is she!?"  
Red head only chuckled. "Somewhere you will never find her."  
Byakuran gritted his teeth and showed his hand into his best friend's stomach, killing him instantly.

.

.

.

.

Somewhere far away in a distant past small girl landed harshly on the pavement. Her sight blurry, all she could see was someone kneeling in front of her, but before she could do anything she saw black.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again! Here comes next chapter. Enjoy! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. All rights belong to Amano Akira-sama. :)

**Chapter 1**

Ina dreamt of people she lost, and there were many. For last few years of her life she's been steadily losing people she loved. Byakuran, who she opposed, made sure to kill of her friends one by one simply to make her lose her mind. Somehow he took a great pleasure in making her miserable. What he didn't predict was that with every person he killed she became more and more determined to take him down. Instead of breaking Ina got stronger. The pressure of keeping her friends alive was getting stronger day by day. And she became the Leader everybody could count on. And as the time passed by less and less people did not return. Finally they had hope.  
At that very moment Byakuran got frustrated and attacked NWP's Headquarters.

.

.

Ina felt nothing beside a huge headache. Actually her head hurt like hell. She certainly wasn't in heaven. It's doubtful that you would be able to feel any pain while in heaven. Yup, she was alive.  
Ever so slowly the girl opened her eyes. The light was blinding. _"Maybe I am in heaven after all."_ she thought.  
After few moments thought, her eyes seemed to be getting used to the light and Ina could make out blurry shapes of furniture. As her vision got clearer she also started to sit up. Looking around Ina saw a very simple yet quite nice room, decorated all japanese style.  
As Ina was observing her surroundings door to the room she was in, slid open. Immediately she turned her head. A middle aged man came inside carrying a mug.  
"Oh! You're awake young lady!" he said with a huge grin plastered on his face.  
"Where am I, sir?" she asked looking around once more.  
"Oh right! My son Takeshi found you unconscious on the street and brought you here. You were asleep for 3 days. Haha" said the man and kneeled beside her.  
_"Takeshi?"_ thought Ina. "And who are you, sir?" she asked instead.  
"Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. I run a sushi restaurant."  
Ina's eyes widened. That man was... that man... Fresh tears filled her eyes. She never got to meet the man, yet she knew so much about him that she felt like she actually knew him personally.  
"O-oy lil' lady...don't cry."  
Quickly Ina wiped her tears. "I am sorry Yamamoto-san. I just... I-I think I should go home. Thank you so much for your kindness." she began to get up but felt a light touch on her shoulder.  
"You were unconscious for 3 days lil' lady. How about some tea and when my son gets back from school he will take you home? Haha. What do you say about that? " Ina blinked at him but after a short while nodded her head in agreement.  
"So... Haha... It seems like I forgot to ask your name lil' lady..." said Tsuyoshi feeling awkward for forgetting to ask.  
Young girl smiled warmly at him. "Ina...Ina Castell, Yamamoto-san. It's really nice to meet you.".

.

.

Ina sat at the table inside the Take-sushi restaurant. After a little argument Yamamoto-san allowed Ina to come down and sit at the restaurant. He still insisted that she needed more rest, but agreed she could walk around when she showed him she could stand on her own. Ina also wanted to help him at the restaurant feeling guilty that he was taking care of her, but he just gave her the look that said "Like hell I'm gonna let you work.", so she didn't push it.  
After she got up she learned that it was morning and Takeshi wouldn't be back till' 5 o'clock pm, so she had plenty of time ...to do what exactly? Hmmm, sit around?  
To tell the truth she was kinda happy but also anxious when Yamamoto-san insisted that she stayed. Ina wanted to see his son again...she really wanted to see him. She missed him so much that mare thought of seeing him again nearly brought her to tears.  
Back at home she often wondered what he looked like when he was young...what all of her friends looked like in their youth. Now she would be able to see for herself.  
Speaking of being young...Ina was mad...No, she was furious.  
Earlier, when she got up from bed she noticed something. The world seemed bigger? When she cautiously made her way to the mirror and nearly dropped dead.  
At first she thought that she shrunk...but soon she realised that she was 14 years old again. Well, at least her body was.  
So yeah, she was mad. Shouichi never told her about this. If he did she would have kicked his ass. Ina let out a sigh. That was probably the reason for his silence.  
When she thought about it while sitting at the restaurant (still kinda mad at Shou-chan), that also might have been the reason for collapsing. Sudden change of body's age might have caused it to lose energy and temporarily shut down.  
With a sigh Ina looked at the clock and then out of the window. It was almost time. Takeshi would come home any minute.  
Exactly like on call young boy came through the front door.  
"Yo Oyaji! I'm back! Haha!".  
"Ah! Takeshi! Haha! Welcome back!" both men grinned widely.  
Ina looked at them as they talked. Watching them interact was really heart-warming.  
"Son look who has woken up." said older man and pointed in Ina's direction making young boy turn his head. His brown eyes lightened and a huge smile appeared on his lips once again. Hurriedly he made his way toward Ina.  
"Yo! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Haha~~ How are you feeling?" he asked happily.  
Ina managed a small smile. "I'm Ina Castell. Nice to meet you Yamamoto-kun." she said "I heard you were the one who helped me. I'm really grateful."  
"Maa, maa. It's nothing. Haha."  
The girl mentally smiled at that. He always was like that.  
"Oy, stupid son. Ina-chan wanted to go home." shouted Yamamoto-san.

"You sure you're well enough?" dark haired boy asked.  
"Sure."  
He scratched his head. "I will walk you home then. Haha~~"  
Ina got up and bowed. "Thank you, Yamamoto-kun!"

.

.

Yamamoto Takeshi turned out to be quite annoying when it came to being gentleman. Maybe every other girl would be on cloud nine when offered a piggy back ride by him, but Ina got irritated. Well, she didn't get irritated right away. But really just how can you cope with someone who doesn't listen. She told him "no" about twenty times and still ended up being carried. That's just how stubborn he was. Not to get her wrong or anything. It was really nice and all, but she was just not used to being treated that way. She narrowed her blue eyes and let out a sigh.  
"Is something wrong Castell-san?"  
Ina gave him a look. "Call me Ina please. I hate being called by my last name."  
He smiled gently. "Ok, Ina-chan. Feel free to call me Takeshi then."  
Ina responded him with a smile.  
"So Ina-chan..." he started. "You're a foreigner, right? Haha." he asked.  
"You could say so. My mom was an English woman. I got my blond hair after her, I think." Ina said.  
"Do you live with your mom?"  
Ina looked ahead. "No. She died when I was little."  
"Sorry about that." he said.  
"It's ok. I don't even remember her all that good. Actually, all I can remember about her is that sunny smile she always had on her face. Just seeing her smile could make you feel better."  
They both fell silent then and didn't speak till' they got to Ina's house.  
Takeshi put Ina down in front of her apartment block.  
"We're here. Do you wanna come in for a tea." she asked politely.  
Boy shook his head. "No, thanks. Haha. I need to go home."  
"Ok. Thank you then, Takeshi-kun."  
Takeshi waved his hand and walked off.  
To tell the truth Ina was kinda glad that he didn't agree. She had no idea how the flat she was supposed to live in even looked like. Shouichi was the one who decorated it. For all that she knew it could be all pink. Yeah, Shou-chan really liked to joke around like that. Once he even put a green dye into her shampoo bottle.  
She got inside the building and into the elevator. After few minutes she got to the floor where her new apartment was located. Without hesitation she went inside.

.

.

Irie Shouichi was a normal kid. At least he thought so. He was of average height and looks.  
The only thing that made him different was that liked to read. Most kids his age went to practices after school or played video games. He liked to play too, but he also liked to read. Even thought that 'cause of his grades he was considered a nerd, he wasn't one. He just liked to read. And it was really not his fault he could remember something after reading it only once. Yet, he still got bullied in his previous school. And after one particularly nasty situation his mother decided to transfer him to the different, private school. At first everything seemed to be great, but after a while he started getting bullied again. He felt guilty about the whole ordeal in previous school so kept silent about it this time.  
He was happy as long as his mother was happy, so there was no real reason to worry her.  
Shouichi opened the door and went inside the apartment he lived in his whole life. He lived there with his mother and sister. He couldn't say that his father lived with them as he was hardly ever home. He couldn't even remember the last time he talked to his dad. Shouichi was no fool and understood that his father's work was demanding but he also knew there were some limits to overworking.  
_"Mother is always smiling pretending nothing is wrong."_ he thought.  
But still anyone could see they were no real family.  
The boy took of his jacket and bag.  
"Shou-chan! Is it you?" boy's mother shouted and walked into the living room.  
"Hello mom." Shouichi replied.  
His mother smiled from ear to ear, her eyes abnormally shining.  
Something was wrong.  
Before Shouichi could say anything his mother stalked over to him. "Shou-chan!" she said happily.  
"H-ha? M-mom?"he choked out.  
"Guess what Shou-chan!" she said. "The new neighbor moved in today."  
That got his attention. So that's the reason his mother behaved like a teenager.  
Now that he thought about the apartment across the hall was bought some time ago. Yet no one moved in.  
Totally lost in his thought he didn't notice that his mother was talking to him all this time.  
"Shouichi!"  
"Y-yes!" he responded.  
"My cute little son! Why don't you go and greet the new neighbor!" his mom said happily dancing with excitement.  
"Ha?!" he blured out "Why me?!"  
Mrs. Irie gave him a look.  
"My oblivious son! How are you gonna get a girlfriend if you only sit at home?" she sobbed.  
Cake materialized in his hands and he was quickly pushed out of the door. How his mother gave it to him without him realizing, he had no idea. If he didn't know better he would have thought that she was some kind of ninja.  
Shouichi sighed deeply. It was always like that. He got pushed to do things he didn't want to do.  
He looked at the cake again. There was no choice then. If he returned home now there would be hell to pay.  
He made his way to the new neighbor's door and hesitantly pushed the doorbell button.  
He waited a moment but no one came out. He rang the bell again.  
After a short while he could hear a movement on the other side.  
Then the door opened quickly.  
"W-wha?!" he squealed and blushed heavily.  
In front of him stood the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

.

.

A/N: Hope you liked it! R&R pls? ;)

Btw, people. I can't decide who Ina should end up with so here are your choices.

1)Byakuran, 2) Yamamoto.

For each the plot is kinda different. PM me your choice. ;)


End file.
